


Reunited

by impalawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalawinchester/pseuds/impalawinchester
Summary: Rewrite of when Cas and Dean are reunited in season 13 in which Dean kisses Cas and at first Dean is worried about Sam’s reaction but Sam ships Destiel, too, so Dean gets really giddy and adorable and he tells Sam to drive so he can make out with Cas in the back of the Impala.





	Reunited

Dean had just gotten a call from a payphone, a fucking payphone for fuck’s sake, and apparently Cas was on the other end, alive and kicking, the win that Dean so desperately needed. Sam watched Dean’s face change from indifference from when he answered the call to the rapid suppression of hope as he listened. 

But off Dean sped anyway, betraying himself to his brother, but Sam already knew that Dean loved Cas. Sam sometimes wondered if Dean cared more for Cas than he did for himself. But he usually dismissed the thought quickly - he didn't need to worry abut something like that. He had Dean' back and Dean had his. There was no question of that. 

Cas being alive was almost too good to be true. Sam was tense, waiting for the other shoe to drop as they drove closer and closer to Cas’s location, because he of all people knew too well how things worked out for him and his brother. And Sam didn't think he could watch Dean quietly fall apart if it was a trap. To have even that minimal hope ripped from his hands. It had happened so many times already. Sam almost couldn't bear to see it happen again. 

But Dean didn’t share his concerns, and neither did Sam. Dean probably had already worked himself up and back down again a hundred times thinking over the situation. He wasn’t stupid. He knew that this could go sideways, that it could be a trap, an illusion, another handful of dirt in the face. 

Besides, seeing Dean so driven, so close to something good actually happening gave him Sam a hope, a comfort. He wished Dean had the intention he had driving to see Cas always. That unwavering motivation, strength. Even though he put on a good show, Sam knew that his brother wasn’t okay and hadn’t been for pretty much his whole life. And he wished he could fix it alone. But he needed Cas to help him. Dean needed Cas, and Sam. He needed his family. 

They pulled down a dark, empty street, scanning for the payphone, for the trench coat. Sam was anxious to see Cas, he really was, but he was looking behind them, to the sides, to make sure they weren’t being tailed or would be ambushed. They seemed safe, the town was all asleep. He was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

And then Sam looked up, and there Cas was, standing in his usual uniform of suit and trench coat and worried, serious face staring at the approaching Impala. He crooked his head to the side, and Sam heard Dean whisper a quiet ‘this isn't possible’ under his breath before he stopped and got out of the car. 

Dean walked towards Cas carefully, and Sam stayed behind a few steps to watch the encounter, to make sure it wasn’t a trap, a cruel trick, a final straw before Dean snapped. Dean had always been the one watching out for Sam. Sam could return the favor in that small way, at least. 

But Cas looked just as confused as Dean, his head cocked to the side in his usual manner, Dean’s brows bunched up and face hard with what was standing right in front of him. 

“Cas, is that really you?” Dean managed to ask, and Sam pushed on immediately. 

“No. You’re dead.” Was it possible his friend could be back? Was it possible they really could be so fortunate for something to work in their favor? 

“I was,” Cas said slowly, “but then I annoyed an ancient cosmic being so much that he sent me back.”

“I don’t even know what to say,” Sam said. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Cas but he had to, had to see how Dean was handling all of this. Sam smiled ever so slightly. Let his guard slip just a tad to entertain the fact that Cas could really be alive, that this could really be real. 

“I do,” Dean said, and as he did, the last of Sam’s defense slipped away. If his brother was sure, then he was, too. 

“Welcome home,” Dean said and pulled Cas into a hug. And Sam knew what it was like to receive a true Dean Winchester hug. It was warm and safe and strong. It was home. And Cas deserved to feel at home. Sam could only hope that Cas’s arms had the same effect on his brother. 

“How long was I gone?” Cas asked when Dean finally released him. 

“Too damn long,” Dean answered. And Sam had so many questions, so many things he wanted to say. But the look on Dean’s face, the look of shock and just the stirrings of happiness that hadn’t fully settled in yet caused him to refrain from saying anything. 

He took a step back to watch his brother and his angel. They were – Sam had to suppress his laugh – lost in each other’s eyes. Sam knew their feelings ran deep but he just wished one of them would do something about it. 

He shook his head with a quiet chuckle because he knew neither would make a move, .   
He turned halfway towards the car to suggest they go back to the Bunker, but then Dean surged forward and grabbed Cas’s face and kissed him like Sam had never seen two people kiss before. 

It was desperate and greedy and messy – even Sam could tell from a distance – but Cas was clinging to Dean's jacket and Dean’s hands kept Cas’s head right where he wanted it and it was too steamy for the younger brother, so he averted his eyes. 

Finally clearing his throat, the two broke apart and Dean beamed at Castiel, shoulders shaking with laughter. He held onto Cas’s arm and turned back to his brother. 

“He’s back. Cas is back, Sammy.” And though Sam was smiling, Dean’s face clouded with panic, his face stricken with fear of the threat of judgement from his brother. 

“It’s about time,” Sam told him and Cas smirked. Dean was still wary, eyes struggling to read what Sam was really thinking. 

“Dean. You’ve worn pink panties. It’s not the first gay thing you’ve ever done,” Sam said and gestured to the air between the other two men. Dean seemed convinced of Sam’s support, pulled Cas into his side, smiled at his brother. 

“Then let’s get this show on the road,” Dean said and started towards Baby. Sam watched as Cas smiled at the car, at the car he had once hated to drive around it because it was slow and made him nauseous. And as Sam and Cas were about to get in, Dean stopped. Told them to hold on. 

“Sam, you drive. I have better plans,” Dean said, tossed the keys to his brother, and got into the back seat with Cas, who seemed conflicted: what exactly was Dean planning on doing? Sam saw all of it through the rear view, in quick, stolen glances and commentary from Dean every so often tell Sam to keep his damn eyes on the road. 

The elder Winchester and the angel were wrapped up in each other’s arms back there, sprawled out on the backseat, kissing. Sometimes it was passionate and loud – Sam turned up the radio when it was – but it lulled into period of slow kisses, of fingers carding through hair, of long moments spent looking at each other in awe, of Cas sliding his hand under Dean’s jacket over his shoulder.

Sam couldn’t figure out why he kept doing it, at first, until he realized it was because that’s where Dean’s scar was, from Cas’s hand, when he was pulled out of hell. And even Sam couldn’t help but to feel all warm and fuzzy for the sentimentality of the small action. 

Still, Sam threw a ‘gross, guys’ or ‘c’mon, can’t it wait until we get back to the bunker?’ over his shoulder every so often, but it was teasing, harmless, and it didn’t mean anything. Because Sam and Dean always teased each other when they couldn't say what they really wanted to, because that would be a chick-flick moment

Sam hadn’t seen Dean so happy in a long, long time. He was downright giddy. He smiled at Cas like Sam used to smile at Jess. Like there was no one else in the world.

Sam knew they had so much to catch up on, so much to tell each other, so many things to learn about the other in the newfound context. So Sam kept his eyes on the road like his brother asked, the smallest hint of a smile on his face, popped in one of Dean’s favorite cassettes, and he just drove.


End file.
